Spotkanie z Kałamarnicą
by dosia1982
Summary: Sequel "Spotkania z wężem". Harry ma 6 lat i postanawia zaprzyjaźnić się z mieszkańcami hogwarckiego jeziora. Co z tego wyniknie?


**Tytuł oryginału** (link w moim profilu): Encounter with a Squid

**Zgoda:** jest

**Beta: Zil**

* * *

**Spotkanie z Kałamarnicą **

* * *

Czwartoroczna Krukonka spojrzała niepewnie na posępnego profesora eliksirów.

— Miałam zamiar zabrać go do profesor McGonagall, proszę pana, ale Harry nalegał, żeby przyprowadzić go do pana. Jeśli pan chce, to mogę…

— Nie, panno Cohen — odpowiedział Snape spoglądając w dół na sześciolatka o brudnych włosach, który mocno skupiał wzrok na podłodze. — Poradzę sobie. Dziękuję za interwencję.

— Nie sądzę, by rzeczywiście chciał wejść do jeziora — zadeklarowała uczennica, próbując złagodzić występek dziecka. Merlin tylko wiedział, co zły nietoperz z lochów zrobi z biednym chłopcem. Może powinna jednak zaprowadzić Harry'ego do gabinetu profesor McGonagall.

— Wierzę, że bardziej znam potencjał do zgorszenia mojego chrześniaka niż ty, panno Cohen — warknął Snape. — Im dłużej będzie się pani ociągała z pozostawieniem Harry'ego w moich rękach, tym szybciej pani Dom straci owe dwadzieścia punktów, które właśnie co zyskał dzięki pani zachowaniu.

— Tak jest, profesorze. — Głośno przełknąwszy ślinę poklepała Harry'ego po raz ostatni po ramieniu, po czym szybko się oddaliła.

Harry Potter powoli podniósł oczy by spojrzeć na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Skrzywił się i pośpiesznie opuścił wzrok na buty. Snape tymczasem uważnie obserwował chrześniaka. Harry był bardzo mokry, cały w szlamie i chwastach z jeziora, które w różnej formie zwisały mu z uszu, a na jednym z policzków miał długą smugę, która jak podejrzewał Snape była błotem.

— Chodź — rozkazał z cichym pomrukiem Snape. Harry niepewnie ofiarował rękę, ale został zaskoczony chłodnym uściskiem i bezceremonialnym szarpnięciem.

— Hej! — zaprotestował Harry, gdy falująca szata smagnęła go w twarz. Pobiegł kłusem za ojcem chrzestnym, próbując nadrobić odległość.

— Ty niegrzeczne, głupie, _idiotyczne_ dziecko — syknął Snape spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów. — Co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś, co?

— Po prostu chciałem się pobawić z dluzgotkami — zaprotestował Harry. — Haglid mówił…

— Wiesz dobrze, że nie powinieneś słuchać tego tępaka! — rzucił Snape, zaostrzając uścisk na ręce Harry'ego. — I skończ z tym irytującym seplenieniem. Doskonale wiesz, że jestem odporny na takie celowe próby bycia słodkim i niewinnym.

Szmaragdowe oczy pełne wyrzutu spojrzały na niego, a on odchrząknął niewygodnie. Poprowadził ich korytarzem do jego prywatnych kwater. Obrócił chrześniakiem wokół, tak aby móc mu spojrzeć w oczy:

— Nie wolno ci pływać w jeziorze! — powiedział surowo. — Mogłeś się utopić!

— Nuh uh! — Zaczął argumentować Harry, by po sekundzie zakryć usta ręką.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się.

— A właściwie, dlaczego nie? Harry?

Mały chłopiec wiercił się niespokojnie, ale pod stałym, nieustępliwym wzrokiem chrzestnego, w końcu powoli włożył jedną rękę do kieszeni.

— Będziesz zły — ostrzegł nieszczęśliwy.

— Jeśli masz tam to, o czym myślę, to masz rację — zgodził się Snape, a jego czarne oczy ciskały błyskawice. Harry wyciągnął garść skrzeloziela. — Skąd je masz?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— To był plezent.

— Od kogo?

Harry spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

— Ploszę, nie każ mi mówić.

— Innymi słowy, poprosiłeś skrzata, aby zdobył je dla ciebie. Jeśli odkryję, że to skrzeloziele zostało skradzione z _mojego_ magazynku, twoja kara zostanie podwojona — skarcił Snape, przeczesując delikatnie potargane włosy dziecka.

— Dobze, ale ploszę nie bądź wściekły na sksata — błagał Harry. Przejęcie się losem skrzata spowodowało spotęgowanie jego seplenienia.

— Co by to dało? — mruknął Snape. — Niby, w jaki sposób odzyskałbym swoje zapasy, jeśli on by sobie akurat prasował nos lub próbował rozbić głowę rzucając się z Wieży Astronomicznej, co? To ty ponosisz całą winę, to mały, straszny potworze.

Harry chlipnął.

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie.

— Powiedziałem ci już, żebyś zaprzestał tego absurdalnego seplenienia — rzucił zirytowany Snape. — To nie ma na mnie absolutnie żadnego wpływu. I tak bym nie ukarał skrzata.

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie — przytaknął energicznie Harry.

Wewnętrznie, odetchnął z ulgą. Wujkiem Severusem było prawie tak łatwo manipulować jak wujkiem Syriuszem, chociaż mroczny Mistrz Eliksirów starał się ukryć swoje dobre serce pod onieśmielającą warstwą ironii i szyderstwa. Mimo to, gdy Harry miał trzy latka szybko nauczył się dwóch rzeczy: po pierwsze, że szczekanie wujka było znacznie gorsze niż samo ugryzienie, a po drugie, że był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy potrafili rozpoznać aktualny nastrój profesora eliksirów. Każdy inny czarodziej za oczywiste brał aktualny nastrój Snape'a, głównie biorąc pod uwagę jego minę, co dla Harry'ego było bardzo na rękę, gdy potrzebował wywinąć się z jakiejś poważnej kary za bycie niegrzecznym, a reszta Hogwartu wierzyła, że będzie torturowany.

Z perspektywy czasu, jego plan odwiedzenia druzgotek i trytonów nie był już wcale taki doskonały, jak mu się z początku wydawało. Nawet jeśli skrzeloziele by zadziałało, to i tak przecież nie wiedział, gdzie w ogromnym jeziorze żyły i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Wielka Kałamarnica będzie tak ochronna względem swojego terytorium. Dobrze się stało, że Krukonka postanowiła uczyć się nad jeziorem i umiała tak szybko i bezbłędnie rzucić _Accio_.

— Baldzo przepraszam — skamlał Harry. — Wiem, że to było złe.

— Byłeś _bardzo_ niegrzeczny — stwierdził stanowczo Snape. — Co chcesz wpierw zrobić: wziąć kąpiel czy zostać ukaranym?

Harry westchnął żałośnie. Zastanawiał się, czy mógłby uciec z sugestią, że wzięcie kąpieli, to już jest kara, ale zorientował się, że nawet wujek Severus nie będzie, aż tak łagodny.

— Pierwsze kara.

Severus usiadł na kanapie i mierzył Harry'ego surowym wzrokiem.

— Powiedz mi, za co będziesz ukarany.

Harry podszedł i zaczął kreślić małe kółeczka na kolanie chrzestnego. Wciąż trzymał oczy spuszczone na podłogę, gdy zaczął recytować listę swoich grzeszków.

— Poprosiłem skrzata żeby okradł twój magazynek. I wymknąłem się, żeby wejść do jeziora. Chciałem je zwiedzić. I spowodowałem, że Lizzie była cała mokra, kiedy rzuciła na mnie_ Accio_, żeby uwolnić mnie od Kałamarnicy.

— Co? — wykrzyknął Snape, zrywając się z krzesła. — Kałamarnica prawie cię dorwała? Dlaczego ta idiotyczna Krukonka o tym nie wspomniała, co?

— Myślę, że nie chciała, żebym miał więcej ploblemów — zaproponował Harry, sepleniąc na wszelki wypadek. — Nie złość się na Lizzie. Ona uratowała mi życie.

— Nie bądź zły na skrzata domowego, nie bądź zły na Lizzie — przedrzeźniał Snape. — Rozumiesz, że to oznacza, iż będę jeszcze bardziej zły _na __ciebie,_ a twoje kara będzie surowsza?

Harry skinął żałośnie głową, wydymając dolną, drżącą wargę.

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie.

Snape, zobaczywszy drżącą wargę chrześniaka, podjął psychiczną próbę uspokojenia się.

_Straszysz go! Harry ma tylko sześć lat. Nie możesz być tak surowy dla dziecka._

Harry dostrzegł wyraz skruchy, który przemknął przez oblicze chrzestnego i szczęśliwy zauważył, że numer z wargą wciąż jeszcze działał. Szkoda, że wujek Severus poznał się na seplenieniu, ale Harry miał jeszcze kilka asów w rękawie.

— Za okradanie mnie - czy też za zachęcanie kogoś innego do zrobienia tego - spędzisz dwa tygodnie w moim laboratorium pracując ze mną — poinstruował kategorycznie Snape. — Jestem pewien, że siekanie bulw dymienicy i ucieranie gałek ocznych ropuch pomoże ci się dwa razy zastanowić przed ponownym zawłaszczeniem sobie czyjeś własności.

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie — odpowiedział posłusznie Harry. Zamierzał zwrócić chrzestnemu uwagę, że przecież już nie raz pomagał mu przygotować składniki mikstur. Poza tym… nie tylko zabawnie było spędzać czas z wujkiem, poznając wszystkie ciekawe eliksiry i dziwne składniki, ale był to również bardzo skuteczny sposób na opóźnienie czasu pójścia do łóżka. Mimo to, skoro wujek o tym nie wiedział i zamierzał go w ten sposób ukarać, to Harry uznał, że niegrzecznym było się spierać w tej sprawie.

— Co więcej, ponieważ oczywiście nie można ufać ci w chwili, gdy jesteś sam, następne pięć dni spędzisz w towarzystwie osoby dorosłej.

— Wujku Sevelusie! — zaskomlał Harry. — Nie jestem dzieckiem!

— Nie, nie jesteś. Jesteś bardzo niegrzecznym, małym chłopcem! — odpalił Snape. — A może wolisz być uziemiony w swoim pokoju przez pięć dni?

— Nie — wymruczał posępnie Harry.

Szurał butem po podłodze w obowiązkowym pokazie temperamentu, ale w rzeczywistości dość mu ulżyło. Był zmartwiony, że wujek Severus wyśle go prosto do jego pokoju i choć za mało prawdopodobne uważał, że zostawiłby go tam przez pięć dni, to nawet uziemienie na jedno popołudnie było torturą dla aktywnego chłopca.

W ten sposób, o czym wiedział z wcześniejszych doświadczeń, zostanie pozostawiony pod opieką jednego z profesorów, a także różnych uczniów, którzy będą starali się dopilnować, aby nie wpadł w nowe kłopoty. Nawet ci, którzy czuli się zobowiązani do skarcenia go za jego eskapady dość szybko ustępowali i upewniali się, że cieszył się czasem spędzonym z nimi. Nie, żeby było to trudne do zrealizowania - czyszczenie mioteł z ciocią Hooch prawie zawsze gwarantowało chociaż krótki lot, podczas którego uczyła go nowych akrobacji; Hagrid zawsze miał jakieś dziwne i emocjonujące stworzenie, z którym mógł się bawić, a nawet pani Pince zawsze dbała o to, żeby mieć jakąś nową książkę w sam raz dla dziecka w jego wieku.

— A za narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo… — Severus zmusił się do wypowiedzenia kolejnych słów — dostaniesz lanie.

Ramiona Harry'ego opadły.

— Auu…

— Żadnych argumentów, młody człowieku. — Snape sięgnął po chłopca, po czym w następnej chwili wytarł swoją mokrą rękę z niesmakiem. Szybki ruch różdżką i Harry był suchy, choć wciąż niezbyt czysty. Chwilę później mały chłopiec leżał na kolanach Mistrza Eliksirów.

Kolejny ruch różdżki sprawił, że jeansy Harry'ego chwilowo zniknęły, odsłaniając majtki ze Spidermanem. Snape przewrócił oczami. Ten idiota Artur Weasley podarował chłopcu kilka mugolskich komiksów na ostatnie Boże Narodzenie, a to było nieuniknione następstwo tego kroku. Mugole najwyraźniej mieli coś o nazwie „katalogi reklamowe", co spowodowało, że pracownicy Hogwartu zakupili Harry'emu irytującą wręcz liczbę rzeczy związanych z superbohaterem, począwszy od figurek, przez pościel, a kończąc właśnie na bieliźnie.

Harry zaczął się kręcić. _Wujek __Severus__ ma najbardziej kościste kolana na świecie._

Snape rzucił jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, po czym odłożył różdżkę i wysoko podniósł rękę.

— Otrzymasz także pięć klapsów linijką, ty nieposłuszny bachorze — oznajmił chłodno. — I nie myśl, że możesz przekonać mnie o swojej skrusze inaczej niż łzami i zawodzeniem.

Czekał chwilę by usłyszeć załamane:

— Nie, wujku Sevelusie.

Snape opuścił rękę tuż nad pupą Harry'ego, a następnie przekręcił nadgarstek, tak aby tylko palce elegancko wylądowały na siedzeniu małego chłopca. Dzięki rzuconemu specjalnemu dzwiękowzmacniającemu czarowi donośny TRZASK poniósł się echem po całym pokoju. Krzyk wydany przez Harry'ego był równie ogłuszający, co spowodowało, że Snape uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Hałas zawsze potrafił śmiertelnie nastraszyć małych łobuziaków oraz gwarantował głośny płacz i wyrzuty sumienia.

Snape wciąż mocno uderzał chłopca tyłek, co powodowało przerażająco głośne „efekty specjalne" – jedne ze względu na rzucony czar, a drugie na żałosne wycie. Upewnił się, że pokrył klapsami całe pośladki nim zrobił przerwę. Harry darł się jakby był torturowany żelaznym prętem, więc Snape przewidywał, że jego uczniowie będą się zachowywać bardzo dobrze w ciągu następnych kilku tygodni. Wcześniejsze doświadczenie nauczyło go, że wszelkie dźwięki z jego kwater były idealnie słyszalne w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu.

— Dobrze, młody człowieku, chcę żebyś zapamiętał tę lekcję, tak żebyś następnym razem pomyślał nim postanowisz dokonać tak głupiego, idiotycznego wyczynu — upomniał Snape.

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie — jęknął Harry żałośnie. Zaryzykował zerknięcie przez ramię. Pupa tak naprawdę wcale go nie bolała - lekkie razy wymierzane przez wujka brzmiały okropnie, ale nie powodowały praktycznie żadnego pieczenia. Żartobliwy klaps, którego dostał na urodziny od Hagrida zapiekł go o wiele bardziej, niż wszystkie, które otrzymał teraz. Choć nie miał zamiaru kiedykolwiek tego powiedzieć, ani pół olbrzymowi, ani tym bardziej sarkastycznemu profesorowi eliksirów.

Harry doskonale wiedział, że mu się nie upiecze, a jedno spojrzenie na twarz chrzestnego jedynie utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu. Wiedział, że inni ludzie mieli problem z odczytaniem nastroju wujka Severusa, ale on nigdy nie miał z tym żadnych trudności. A teraz, mógłby powiedzieć, że jego ojcem chrzestny przygotowuje się psychicznie do wymierzenia mu kilku prawdziwych klapsów. Harry skrzywił się i zebrał się w sobie. Wiedział, że to co zrobił było ryzykowne, a kara tak naprawdę mu nie przeszkadzała, skoro dowodziła tego, jak bardzo jest kochany. Z drugiej strony wcale nie chciał mieć obolałej pupy.

— _Nie_ ryzykuj życia! — powiedział surowo Severus.

— Tak jest — przełknął głośno Harry.

Snape zacisnął zęby i mocno uderzył ręką w najbardziej wrażliwe miejsce na pupie Harry'ego, to które było narażone podczas siedzenia.

Harry pisnął w przerażeniu. Ten klaps naprawdę zabolał!

Snape powtórzył czynność jeszcze dwukrotnie, wymierzając każdego kolejnego klapsa dokładnie w to samo miejsce, tuż nad jednym z drażniących obrazków Spidermana, które zostały wydrukowane na bieliźnie. Przy trzecim uderzeniu, Harry kręcił się gorączkowo i starał się nie jęczeć głośno. Świetnie się bawił, gdy dla zabawy krzyczał i wrzeszczał, dając prawdziwy koncert, tak aby upewnić wujka Severusa, że prawidłowo wypełnia swój obowiązek ukarania go. Zupełnie inną sprawą było _naprawdę_ krzyczeć z powodu klapsa. Harry miał swoją dumę, przecież nie był już dzieckiem, które ryczy tylko dlatego, że tyłek go piecze.

— Pamiętaj, że wciąż cię czeka spotkanie z linijką — powiedział mu Snape, zmuszając się by jego głos pozostał zimny i bez serca. Byłby przerażony, gdyby wiedział, że na te słowa Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

_Uff__! __Linijka__!_ Oznaczało to, że prawdziwe klapsy się skończyły. I dobrze. Harry nie był pewien, ile jeszcze uderzeń w jeden punkt mógł znieść bez marudzenia. Kręcił trochę pupą w nadziei, że nieprzyjemne mrowienie szybko zniknie.

Snape przywołał linijkę z biurka i podniósł ją wysoko. Miesiąc zajęło mu doskonalenie uroku, ale było warto. Nigdy nie zamierzał korzystać z niczego innego niż z własnej ręki do ukarania jakiegokolwiek dziecka - nie mówiąc już o swoim cennym chrześniaku - ale nie miał także wątpliwości, że dzieci reagowały z bardzo satysfakcjonującym poziomem paniki na samo zagrożenie użycia linijki. To sprawiło, że jego Dom darzył go zadziwiającym szacunkiem, co było nie lada wyczynem, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę środowiska rodzinne jego podopiecznych. On z kolei musiał oczywiście być przygotowanym do spełnienia swojej obietnicy - stąd urok, który tworzył cienką poduszkę powietrza pomiędzy uczniem a narzędziem dyscypliny, a który chronił zadarty tyłek, ale wciąż pozostawiał wrażenie uderzenia. W połączeniu z zaklęciem wzmacniającym hałas oraz reprymendą i groźbami wygłaszanymi przed samym laniem przez Snape'a, to całość była doświadczeniem prawdziwie przerażającym. Uczniowie często wpadali w takie stany histerii, że musiało minąć kilka godzin, zanim uspokoili się na tyle, aby uświadomić sobie, że ich pośladki nie były spuchnięte. Wtedy oczywiście zakładali, że ból wyblakł w czasie.

Bez wiedzy Snape'a jego chrześniak jednak nie był tak podatny sugestii jak wielu z jego małych węży. Harry doskonale wiedział, że straszna linijka wujka Severusa nie powodowała niczego więcej niż dużo hałasu i łoskotu. Mimo to, gdy klepnęła go obiecane pięć razy na odziane majtkami siedzenie, jego wrzask prawie sprawił krwotok uszny u jego ojca chrzestnego.

— Niech to będzie dla ciebie lekcja — warknął Snape, przywracając dżinsy na swoje miejsce i podnosząc chrześniaka na nogi.

— Tak, wujku Sevelusie — wyszlochał Harry, przecierając podejrzanie suche oczy. — Psepraszam.

— Już, już… — mruknął Severus. W poczuciu winy przyciągnął chłopca do siebie i mocno przytulił. Naprawdę nie powinien być tak srogi dla chłopca. Przecież to nie było tak, jakby Harry specjalnie był niegrzeczny... Był po prostu ciekawskim, mądrym dzieckiem, które musiało być ciągle czymś zajęte, żeby nie szukało przygód na własną rękę.

Harry odwzajemnił mocny uścisk, wtulając się w chrzestnego. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Jeśli jego Nana pierwsza dowiedziałaby się o jego dzisiejszych przygodach, wówczas _naprawdę_ miałby kłopoty. Otrzymałby minimum kilka dni prawdziwego uziemienia; kompletnego: bez latania, bez zabawek, bez książek i z wcześniejszym pójściem spać, nie mówiąc już o porządnym laniu, które na pewno skończyłoby się obolałą pupą. Ale tak restrykcyjna, jak Nana była, ona również bardzo szanowała wujka Severusa. A skoro wujek już go ukarał, to Nana uzna całą sprawę za zamkniętą.

Tylko ta dwójka tak naprawdę przywoływała Harry'ego do porządku - wujek Syriusz kompletnie się nie nadawał do wymierzania kary, jak szybko wszyscy odkryli. Jeden, jedyny raz Syriusz próbował, po wielu docinkach, że nie potrafi nawet zdyscyplinować własnego chrześniaka. Animag uziemił wówczas Harry'ego w obrębie jego pokoju na godzinę, ale czuł się tak winny, że po dwudziestu minutach zabrał go na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade w celu kupienia jakiejś zabawki. Harry nie bardzo rozumiał, jak bycie niegrzecznym wobec pana Filcha doprowadziło go do posiadania nowej miotły i dziecięcego zestawu eliksirów, a także czterech nowych książek na temat quidditcha, ale nie zamierzał protestować. Oczywiście Nana natychmiast skonfiskowała zabawki, co wywołało prawdziwe łzy Harry'ego, a po wszystkim ogół opiekunów młodego rozrabiaki zgodził się, że lepiej się stanie, jeśli Syriusz nawet nie będzie próbował dyscyplinować chłopca. Następnego dnia wujek Severus pozwolił Harry'emu bawić się zestawem do eliksirów, a w końcu i Nana zezwoliła mu wypróbować nową miotłę i przeczytać książki o quidditchu. Ale nim to nastąpiło musiał napisać list z przeprosinami do pana Filcha i spędzić całe popołudnie pomagając mu wypolerować podłogę w Izbie Pamięci.

— Stań w kącie i pomyśl, dlaczego sobie zasłużyłeś na karę — rozkazał Snape, ponownie zmuszając się do przyjęcia surowej postawy.

Harry posłusznie potruchtał do kąta. Wiedział, że wujek Severus zawsze po ukaraniu go potrzebował filiżankę herbaty, porządnie okraszoną eliksirem uspokajającym.

Pięć minut później usłyszał:

— Wszystko w porządku. Możesz już wyjść.

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę na swojego zasmuconego ojca chrzestnego.

— Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły, wujku Severusie? — zapytał cichutko, robiąc „oczy zasmuconego szczeniaka", w czym miał przecież wielkie doświadczenie.

— Byłem na ciebie bardzo zły za zrobienie takiej głupoty — odmruknął Snape, ale pochylił się i podniósł chłopca. Usiadł w fotelu, przytulając go mocno. — Czy uderzyłeś się w głowę i wszystkie klepki ci wypadły, co?

Harry zachichotał, przytulając się do czarnych szat opiekuna.

— Przeczytałeś chociaż o druzgotkach i trytonach przed podjęciem decyzji o odwiedzeniu ich? — dopytywał się Snape opryskliwie. — A może po prostu zdecydowałeś, że oni oczywiście z przyjemnością spotkają się z tak źle zachowującym się dzieckiem?

— Dlaczego nie chcieliby żebym ich odwiedził?— zapytał Harry z niewinnością niesamowicie kochanego dziecka. — Czy one są niemiłe?

— Nie, ale… — Przez następną godzinę Snape opowiadał chrześniakowi historię o mieszkańcach hogwarckiego jeziora. Resztę popołudnia, aż do kolacji spędzili równie miło.

— Nieznośny bachorze! — wykrzyknął Snape, patrząc na zegarek. — Nie przypomniałeś mi, że trzeba jeszcze wziąć kąpiel żeby zmyć ślady pobytu w jeziorze.

Harry roześmiał się głośno.

— Ha, ha! Teraz już nie zdążymy – zaraz jest kolacja!

— Ha, ha — odparł ponuro Snape. — Zdążymy. Wskakuj szybko do wanny.

Kiedy Harry ociągał się buntowniczo, Snape po prostu stwierdził:

— A może mam zafiukać po Nanę, żeby cię wykąpała?

To załatwiło sprawę. Harry wystrzelił niczym z procy w kierunku łazienki, zdzierając z siebie ubranie, nim chrzestny nawet wszedł do pomieszczenia. Snape napełnił wannę ciepłą wodą i napuścił zielone bańki mydlane, a następnie pomógł Harry wspiąć się do niej. Zmartwiony rzucił okiem na tyłek chrześniaka, gdy ten wchodził do wody, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby potrzebna była maść na siniaki, ale mężczyzna mógł odetchnąć z ulgą nie zobaczywszy żadnych oznak wymierzonej wcześniej kary. Severus szczerze wierzył, że jest dość szorstki w dyscyplinie i zawsze obawiał się, że właśnie przekroczył linię pomiędzy karą a nadużyciem. Nieustannie wyrzucał sobie, że jest zbyt wymagający wobec swego chrześniaka. Plułby sobie w brodę, gdyby wiedział, że Harry uważał go za wielce sympatycznego dorosłego. Dosłownie.

Szybko wyszorował chrześniaka, kończąc - jak zwykle zresztą – będąc prawie tak samo mokrym jak mały huncwot. Podniósł Harry'ego z wanny i owinął go wielkim ręcznikiem.

— Idź się ubrać na kolację, podczas gdy ja wezmę szybki prysznic.

Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Nie chciał się spóźnić na kolację. Skrzaty zdawały się zawsze wiedzieć, kiedy popadł w kłopoty i zawsze dbały o to, aby wówczas przygotować jego ulubione potrawy, by móc go pocieszyć.

Harry i Severus przybyli do Wielkiej Sali tylko kilka chwil przed pojawieniem się jedzenia na stołach.

— Ach, jesteście obaj — powiedział Dumbledore radośnie. — Zaczynaliśmy się już pomału martwić.

— Szczególnie, gdy zobaczyliśmy, że wszystkie ulubione dania Harry'ego są w dzisiejszym menu — powiedział profesor Flitwick mrugając okiem do Harry'ego.

— Cześć, Nana! — Harry pospieszył się dać Minerwie buziaka.

— Witaj, skarbie. A może _sprawiłeś_ wujkowi Severusowi kłopoty? — spytała, przytulając go.

— Sprawił — odpowiedział krótko Snape, chwytając Harry'ego za ramię i ciągnąc go w kierunku krzesła. — Ten koszmarny, mały potwór postanowił złożyć wizytę druzgotkom, dodatkowo posuwając się do kradzieży skrzeloziela z mojego magazynku, żeby móc popływać w jeziorze.

Grono nauczycielskie wydało zszokowane okrzyki. Harry, w poczuciu winy, zaczął się wiercić na siedzeniu.

— Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Elizabeth Cohen… — Flitwick, w imieniu swojego Domu, wypiął dumnie pierś. — Kałamarnica zjadłaby tego młodego niegodziwca na obiad.

— Harry Jamesie Potterze… — zaczęła gniewnie Minerwa, na co Harry przysunął się bliżej do chrzestnego.

— Na szczęście, panna Cohen przyprowadziła go prosto do mnie, Minerwo, więc zająłem się tym problemem natychmiast — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Snape. — Spośród innych kar, Harry musi teraz być pod stałym nadzorem przez najbliższe pięć dni. Dlatego też byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby ci z was, którzy są skłonni opiekować się dzieckiem w postaci tego kłopotliwego bachora, poinformowali mnie o swoich harmonogramach. Ułożę potem plan dyżurów.

Harry poczuł się bardzo winny. Wujek Severus miał teraz przez niego moc pracy, a wyraz szoku i przerażenia na twarzach innych dorosłych pozwolił mu zdać sobie sprawę, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie był wcześniej. Z nieszczęśliwą miną podszedł bliżej do Snape'a, chcąc go przeprosić.

— Och, kochanie… Czy jesteś zbyt obolały, by usiąść w fotelu, Harry? — Profesor Sprout, siedząca po drugiej stronie stołu, błędnie oceniła jego przygnębiony wygląd. Puchonka o miękkim sercu, rzuciła Snape'owi oskarżające spojrzenie. — Krzesło jest zbyt twarde?

Harry w najmniejszym stopniu nie był obolały, ale myśl o możliwości siedzenia na kolanach chrzestnego w czasie posiłku i przytulenia się do niego, brzmiała na tyle dobrze, że skinął głową. Zignorował prychnięcie Snape'a i gniewne spojrzenie, jakie nauczycielka zielarstwa rzuciła w stronę wujka i wspiął się na jego kolana.

Z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem Snape przyciągnął talerz Harry'ego bliżej.

— Ty mały, manipulatorski Ślizgonie — wymamrotał do ucha chrześniaka.

Harry doskonale wiedział, że to był zakamuflowany komplement, więc oparł się wygodnie plecami o pierś wujka i sięgnął po kawałek smażonego kurczaka.

W chwili, gdy Harry skończył drugą porcję budyniu czekoladowego, Wielka Sala była już prawie pusta. Pozostali nauczyciele opuścili ją, obiecując przesłać Snape'owi kopie swoich rozkładów zajęć. Minerwa przesunęła się tak, że siedział obok nich.

— To niegrzeczne dziecko… — szepnęła, patrząc, jak Harry wyskrobuje resztki deseru z miseczki. — On wpada w coraz większe kłopoty...

— Rzeczywiście — powiedział surowo Snape. — Winię za to ojcowskie dziedzictwo, oczywiście.

— Na pewno nie byłeś dla niego zbyt srogi? — spytała z błyskiem w oku, który uczyniłby Albusa dumnym. — Bo jakoś strasznie szybko doszedł do siebie w chwili, gdy usiadł ci na kolanach…

Dwie czerwone plamy pojawiły się na policzkach Snape'a.

— Mogę cię zapewnić, że został bardzo surowo ukarany…

Minerwa pochyliła się i poklepała dłoń Snape'a.

— Jestem pewna, że odniosłeś takie wrażenie się, wielki poczciwcu.

— Minerwo! W najmniejszym stopniu nie jestem dla chłopca łagodny! — Snape poczuł się niezmiernie znieważony.

— Hmmmm. — Starsza czarownica przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym zachichotała. — Jesteś bardzo dobrym człowiekiem, Severusie Snape.

Snape sapnął oburzony i odwrócił wzrok.

_Jak śmiała __powiedzieć __coś takiego?__Nie wie,__że jest __złym nietoperzem z lochów?_

— Chodź, Harry. Masz zadanie domowe do zrobienia i myślę, że pójście wcześniej spać po wszystkich dzisiejszych emocjach jest dobrym pomysłem.

Harry spojrzał ostrożnie. Zostanie ukarany? Ale widząc uśmiech na twarzy Nany, wszystkie zmartwienia się ulotniły, a on chętnie wziął ją za rękę.

— A mogę mieć dodatkową historię?

— Tak — obiecała. — Mogłam cię dzisiaj stracić. Chcę mieć trochę czasu, by móc poprzytulać mojego małego lwa.

Harry przytulił ojca chrzestnego życząc mu dobrej nocy, a następnie udał się do Wieży Gryffindoru z McGonagall.

— Nie chciałem być zły — zauważył, gdy szli. — Ja po prostu chciałem zobaczyć jak jest w jeziorze.

— Powinieneś więc zapytać o to wujka Albusa lub iść z kimś dorosłym — zauważyła Minerwa. — Myślę, że chciałeś przeżyć ciekawą przygodę i to właśnie wpędziło cię w tarapaty.

Harry zwiesił głowę. Jego Nana zawsze wiedziała, jak pracował jego umysł.

— Przykro mi — powiedział cicho.

McGonagall zatrzymała się i upadła na kolana, kładąc ręce na ramionach małego chłopca.

— Wiem, Harry, ale musisz zacząć myśleć, jak bardzo smutny byłby każdy z nas, jeśli coś by ci się stało. Jak myślisz… jakbym się czuła, gdybyś został ranny? Albo wujek Severus...? Byłby zrozpaczony! A wujek Syriusz? A reszta szkoły?

— Płakałabyś? — zapytał Harry ze zdziwieniem.

— Och, Harry. Płakałabym i płakała, dopóki nie byłoby już więcej łez na świecie. Tak samo, jak twoi chrzestni.

Harry poczuł kłujące łzy cisnące się do oczu.

— Nie pomyślałem o tym — powiedział drżącym głosem.

— Tak bardzo cię kochamy, dziecko. Nie sądzę, żebyś zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak cenny

jesteś dla nas.

To było to. Harry rozkleił się i zaczął szlochać.

— Przepraszam! — zawodził, mocno owijając rękami szyję Nany. — Już nigdy tak nie zrobię!

Wstała, kołysząc go w ramionach.

— Jestem pewna, że nie, maleństwo. Ale jeśli tak się stanie, zrobimy wszystko by temu zaradzić na przyszłość.

— Naprawdę mnie kochasz? — czknął Harry.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się. To była jedna z ich ulubionych gier.

— Tak.

— Tak mocno jak sok z dyni z całego świata?

— Tak.

— A tak mocno, jak wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie?

— Tak.

— I tak jak wszystkie cytrynowe dropsy w gabinecie wujka Albusa?

Minerwa udawała, że ciężko myśli nad odpowiedzią.

— Hmmm. Cóż… wujek ma mnóstwo cytrynowych dropsów. Ale tak, kocham cię tak bardzo. A czy ty mnie kochasz?

— Tak! — powiedział Harry szczęśliwie, moszcząc się w ramionach Nany.

— Tak jak wszystkie nieprzyjemne marynowane gałki oczne w laboratorium wujka Severusa?

— Tak!

— Tak, jak... — Ich głosy zaczęły się oddalać, gdy szli korytarzem, pozostawiając hogwarckie portrety w wieczornym półmroku.


End file.
